Bretta
Bretta is a Quest NPC in Hollow Knight. She is initially found in Fungal Wastes where she can be rescued. Lore Bretta is a beetleOfficial manual: "A shy young beetle of Dirtmouth who's recently vanished from town." who is looking for a saviour. She has a massive crush on the Knight after she is rescued.Bretta's diary entry: "She knew the presence at her bed, knew the calm only they could bring. Her white saviour, now protector, standing tall beside, powerful, perfect..." Bretta blushes should the Knight sit next to her for a while. She has several drawings and dolls of the Knight in her house, along with a diary where she writes about her "saviour". If Zote is saved and defeated in the Colosseum of Fools, Zote shows up in Dirtmouth and Bretta falls in love with him.Bretta Dream Nail dialogue while listening to Zote: "Heroic...Beautiful..." One single painting of Zote replaces the dolls and drawings of the Knight that she had in her house. Eventually, Bretta leaves Hallownest, regarding the Knight as merely a beast, and Zote as being diminished.Bretta's diary entry: "Her Grey Prince diminished and her White Saviour revealed as beast, the Maiden at last understood the truth. Her life's companion would not appear, for they could not appear to a maiden sat idle." She realizes that she will not meet her life's companion if she sits idle. In-game events Bretta can be found in Fungal Wastes, sitting alone in the dark, muttering to herself. After listening to her, she will head back to Dirtmouth, unlocking her house and a Mask Shard. Once there, she sleeps in her house or occasionally sits on the Bench. If both Zote and Bretta are in Dirtmouth after Zote was defeated in the Colosseum of Fools, a new room will open up in her room leading to a statue of Zote. When this statue is Dream Nailed, it transfers the Knight to a dream where they can fight Grey Prince Zote. Once Grey Prince Zote has been defeated 4 times or more, she leaves over the Howling Cliffs and is not seen again.Elderbug: "That young lass! Why, she's up and departed over the cliffs, with only the briefest word of farewell." Dream Nailed after Grey Prince Zote has been defeated once |Title2_Dialogue4=Grey Prince? Your words, are they... repeating? |Title2_Event5=Dream Nailed after Grey Prince Zote has been defeated three times |Title2_Dialogue5=Grey Prince? You seem... smaller? Were you always so tattered and stained...? |Title3=Diary Entries |Title3_Event1=First Diary Entry, after saving Bretta: The White Saviour |Title3_Dialogue1=The maiden woke in darkness. Confused she reached out. Sharp brambles jabbed at all sides. Burning acid bubbled close below. What nightmare had led her here? What hope of survival remained? Doomed she thought herself and to despair she fell, until a light bloomed far in the distance, a bright, glowing spot fast approaching. It swept majestic about the thorns, leapt above burning waters and dove towards the maiden. Coming close, the form revealed at last, a beautiful being, sharp horns gleaming white. Arms reached out for the damsel, gathering her up, grip firm... |Title3_Event2=Second Diary Entry, after seeing Bretta on the bench in Dirtmouth: The White Saviour Returns |Title3_Dialogue2=Long had they remained apart and the village, once so warm, now grew cold. The maiden felt the well of grief. It gripped fierce about her lonely shell. And suddenly, as though her tragic state was sensed, the saviour returned, standing tall, glowing bright. Below shining horns, eyes welled black, glistening, eyes only for the maiden long missed, long desired. Her saviour leaned close, sat beside, perfectly composed. In that charged, breathless moment not a word needed be spoken. The maiden's shell felt suddenly tight. Her claws curled. No glance was shared, no claws touched, just perfect, aching love shared in silence, together... |Title3_Event3=Third Diary Entry, after seeing Bretta sleep in her house: The White Saviour in Darkness |Title3_Dialogue3=Troubled dreams beset the maiden. Her saviour gone, consumed below. Now her only companion the cold wind, moaning at her door. Her heart fluttered with sudden fear... Then still. A sudden calm. Why? A presence. A figure close behind. She doesn't dare look, doesn't dare move, fearful the slightest action would break the spell. She knew the presence at her bed, knew the calm only they could bring. Her white saviour, now protector, standing tall beside, powerful, perfect... |Title3_Event4=Fourth Diary Entry, if Zote arrived to Dirtmouth: The Grey Prince |Title3_Dialogue4=Heaving heavy breaths; flush from the exertion of battle; the figure emerged from the well. Triumph was his and trophy he bore to prove it, the fearsome skull of his vanquished opponent. Startling warning he brought to the village, one that rung so true: Their white saviour, thought a hero by the bugs, was a vicious beast and this shrouded grey prince was in truth the hero deserved. With honour and humility he recounted his quest below, his epic journey of one purpose, to find her, to protect her, his grey maiden, his partner in darkness... |Title3_Event5=Final Diary Entry, if Bretta has left: The Maiden's Quest |Title3_Dialogue5=Her Grey Prince diminished and her White Saviour revealed as beast, the Maiden at last understood the truth. Her life's companion would not appear, for they could not appear to a maiden sat idle. She must instead seek them out, must find her love, and free them of their solitude. And thus her own journey began, out into dangerous lands, shielded by her love awaiting, guided by her love to be. With every step, the maiden could feel it, their fated meeting, coming ever closer.}} Location Bretta can initially be found in Fungal Wastes near the southeast part of Mantis Village, past the statue of the Dash Master. She can be reached by continuing west in this area and subsequently completing a minor platforming challenge. 01.png!Location in the Fungal Wastes}} 01.png!Bretta lost in the Fungal Wastes |Image2=Screenshot HK 04.png!Bretta on the bench in Dirtmouth |Image3=Screenshot HK 05.png!Bretta sleeping in her house |Image4=Screenshot HK Zote 08.png!Bretta and Zote in Dirtmouth |Image5=Screenshot HK 02.png!Bretta's house after being rescued |Image6=Screenshot HK 03.png!Bretta's house after Zote permanently moves to Dirtmouth}} Trivia * Bretta is referred to earlier in the game's development as "Bertha"Kickstarter update of Dec 6, 2014.. es:Bretta ru:Бретта